Wind turbines are known. They are renewable energy devices that may provide energy with minimal to zero environmental affects. Global energy demand continues to increase as a result of continued industrialization and population increase. Likewise, environmental concerns also continue to play more significant roles in economies and industries across the globe including concerns relating to air quality, draining of natural resources, and global warming, to name a few. Accordingly, innovation relating to renewable energy methods and devices and wind turbines in particular is of significant interest, importance and attention. Wind turbines and methods of operating, maintaining, controlling and otherwise using wind turbines are of significant interest and research as they relate to energy production and consumption as well as the preservation of the environment and other natural resources.